Stewie Griffin kills his family
by DestroyerLord13
Summary: Rated K. Hey all avid fanfiction readers. This is my first story uploaded. I will add new stories weekly. As this is my first story, please give me any tips on how to improve. Stewie Griffin finally murders his family,but only to be thwarted once again. How does he get stopped? Well read and find out. Enjoy.


The Griffin family were enjoying a family drive to the coast and were returning home. They were all excited to return home. However,Stewie Griffin wasn't excited to be returning home. He was excited that he was about the kill his family once and for all. He had watched a lot of simulations and knew what he had to do to ensure that his family wouldn't thwart his plans at all. Stewie was waiting for the right moment to execute his murder. And his moment was right when Peter pulled the car into a gas station. Stewie waited until the car had stopped to take out his gun and begin screaming, "GET OUT OF THE CAR! GET OUT NOW!"

The Griffin family too shocked to say anything, reluctantly got out.

"Stewie, what are you doing?!." Lois asked, terrified.

"You very well know what I'm doing. I'm gonna kill you all!" Stewie replied.

"Stewie, please don't. We're your family. We love you," Lois said, "we always have."

"Yes, love me you have," Stewie said, "Brian, step aside. I will need you."

"That will never happen!" Brian said.

"Then I will shoot you, right now," Stewie said,"take my offer of mercy or die right here."

Brian unsure what to do, looked at his friends. He could see what they were saying.

"Okay. I will move," Brian said, "but don't you think you've won."

"I've planned this for a long time, Brian, and I know I will not fail," Stewie said," now who should I kill first?"

Lois, Peter, Meg and Chris were too scared to talk, so they didn't say anything.

"Well, who wants to die?" Stewie shouted," well no one is going to answer. Fine, then the Fatman will die first!"

Without a second warning, Stewie shot Peter, right through the middle of his eyes.

"Your next, Lois. Then Meg and Chris," Stewie announced.

One by one, Stewie shot them all down.

"You sick bastard! How could you?" Brian screeched.

"Shut up Brian! Get in the car and drive me to the C.I.A!" Stewie screamed.

"The CIA? What could you possibly want at the CIA?" Brian asked, shocked.

"Just drive or I will shoot you, without a seconds thought!" Stewie threatened.

Brian drove, too scared to talk, too scared to even move an inch.

It was about an hour after the murder, that Stewie and Brian arrived at the headquarters of the C.I.A. Stewie motioned to Brian to enter the building, threatening him with the gun. While walking Brian knew that Stewie wasn't victorious at all. There was one thing he didn't know about. And that one thing would take him down forever. Brian stopped at the entrance of the building, asking what Stewie wanted to do.

"Brian, I want you take me to the missile room. The one in which the missiles are controlled," Stewie said.

"Oh no! You bastard! You sick son of a bitch! How could you possibly think of destroying the world? You sick twisted child!" Brian gasped.

"I said to take me to the room," Stewie informed, " not to ask me stupid questions. Now move it!" The last two words came out of Stewie's mouth, like a gun being shot. Brian, too shocked by the confidence of Stewie, moved reluctantly, taking the evil baby to the missile room. As soon as they got to the control room, they saw two guards standing at the door,and taking to one another. Brian knew what Stewie was going to do and that is what he did. Stewie shot the two guards down. As soon as Stewie knew that the guards were out action, he entered the room.

"Brian, get onto the chair and launch the missiles," Stewie ordered.

Brian still shocked by his earlier views, moved towards the control pad and began to launch the missiles. Just as soon as Brian launched the missiles, he was shot. Shot twice. Once through his heart and the other through his brain.

"Thank you, Brian," Stewie said," I won't be needing you anymore now!"

After murdering Brian, Stewie walked to the office of the chairman. As expected, the director was at his desk, attending to some work.

"You there!" Stewie exclaimed," Get up and face me!"

"You really think I will listen to a small baby like you?!" the director thundered.

"Yes, you will, once I tell you that I have released the missiles on the world!" Stewie responded, the fury noticeable in his voice.

"What do you want?!" the director asked.

"I will stop the missiles, if you pass your leadership onto me!" Stewie informed.

"Never!" the director shouted.

"Very well then! I will then just shoot you!"'Stewie thundered.

"No please don't!" the director sobbed," here take the leadership. Do all you want. Just please don't kill me."

Stewie immediately tied up the director, stopped the missiles and went up to the chair. He looked up at the window, just in time to see a helicopter speeding towards him.

BAM! The noise of the glass shattering impacted Stewie, making him fly back and hit a wall. The helicopter crashed into the wall and became engulfed in flames. Well, whoever the hell attempted to kill me, most certainly failed, Stewie thought, when he saw the flames. However, Stewie was wrong. The passengers had survived the crash and were crawling out of the wrecked helicopter. Stewie, too stunned by who he was seeing, immediately began too panic. The entire Griffin family were crawling out of the helicopter, fully armed, ready to kill Stewie.

"What the deuce!" Stewie said,"I killed all of you people. How can you be alive? Brian, I just killed you ten minutes ago!"

"Interesting question, Stewie!" Lois explained, "you see those people who you killed weren't us at all. They were robots."

"But what about the blood?" Stewie asked.

"Those were all bag filled with tomato sauce," Peter said.

"The minute you shot us, the sauce splattered all over us, creating a fake image to show we were dead!" Chris exclaimed.

"How could I possibly oversee that?" Stewie asked," well that doesn't matter now, as you shall all die."

"It won't be us dying tonight Stewie, it will be you!" Meg screeched.

"Very well then. Try and shoot me!" Stewie shouted.

Immediately, guns were shot all around the place. Glasses were being shattered, tables thrown over. Walls became cracked. Everyone was shot, they all had blood gushing down their faces. Stewie was running around shooting everyone who stood in his way. Unfortunately he forgot to look back in time to see Peter shooting him in the body numerous times, before finishing him off with a bullet through his brain. Stewie Griffin was dead. Never again would he haunt the world. The Griffin family were in peace.


End file.
